


"and i want you, do you want me, do you want me too?"

by sammywhammy (ElegantlyAscended)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Filipino Michael Mell, Getting Together, Internal Thoughts, Love Confessions, M/M, Music Playlists, Partial Chatfic, Swearing, i used some bmc musical titles and lyrics for dialogue stuff, mentions of Hex Girls, michael is rlly gay for jeremy whats new, passing mention of music artists and stan twitter, rpdr references, somewhat AU where they're all friends and squip never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantlyAscended/pseuds/sammywhammy
Summary: how a spotify playlist binge ended up helping mikey and jer-bear get together





	"and i want you, do you want me, do you want me too?"

“So… do you have anything on that player of yours  _ aside _ from dorky cartoon songs and Whitney?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes at Jeremy and tossed a pillow at his head, Jeremy barely dodging it.

 

“Okay, first of all,  _ whore _ \---”

 

Jeremy started laughing, earning a mumbled  _ tangina mo _ from Michael.

 

“Hex Girls are a classic and you can’t tell me otherwise. Second,  _ Tita _ Whitney is iconic. Dude, did you even see Sasha Velour’s performance of So Emotional?”

 

Jeremy shrugged and shook his head, wiping away a stray tear caused by laughing.

 

“Bro, I don’t even know who Sasha Velour is.”

 

Michael stared at Jeremy incredulously before bursting out in laughter, falling back on the bed; Jeremy stared at him and rolled his eyes.

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Jer, I am surprised you don’t know! Christine has been gushing about RPDR since season 9 came out. I’d have guessed that you’d have at least caught onto some stuff, seeing as you’ve been hanging out with her a lot.”

 

“I mean,” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Michael, “I don’t  _ always  _ hang out with her---”

 

“ _ Sinungaling ka _ , Jer, I’m feeling your leg getting hotter, it feels like a personal heater.” Michael mock fanned himself,  _ absolutely not seriously flirty  _ (he totally is seriously flirty) about the comment.

 

“Well, why not, y’know, take your leg off of my leg? Unless you need a heater.” Jeremy laughed, doing an endearing, cringy mess of a finger gun, making the  _ ka-chk _ sounds.

 

“I mean, uh.”  _ Keep your gay shit together, Michael Ochoa Mell.  _ “We could go to 7-11 to be more chill?”  _ Dangerously close. Good job, me. _

 

The two giggled awkwardly, looking away from each other, a light blush appearing on their cheeks.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Um…”

 

The silence was broken by a Messenger notification from Michael’s phone.

“Oh, who is it?”

 

Jeremy grabbed the phone from where it was charging and read the notification.

 

“‘ _ fifth harmony gay, gaga gay, bey gay, or riri gay?’  _ Okay, why are you chatting with Rich? And two, what are you talking about?”

 

Michael dramatically scoffed and tossed his (invisible) wig, laughing softly afterwards.

 

“Rich is cool when he’s not a douche. And it’s an inside joke with stan Twitter.”

 

Jeremy looked somewhat bewildered, then shrugged, giving the phone to Michael.

 

_ Rich Goranski _

 

_ R:  _ fifth harmony gay, gaga gay, bey gay, or riri gay?

_ M: _ annie lennox gay, ofc

_ M:  _ and whitney gay. Probs 5h gay as well

_ M:  _ why???

_ R:  _ nothin much just wondering lmao

_ R:  _ r u hangin with ur bae

_ R:  _ (eyes emoji x 3)

_ M:  _ what are you talking about,,,,,,

_ M:  _ [pettyskai.jpeg]

_ (•••) _

  
  


“Still on topic of stan Twitter or whatever that means?”

 

“Yep, Jer.”

  
  


_ R:  _ [evilkermit.jpeg]   
_ R:  _ act gay i am your enabler

 

_ M:  _ [krisjennerstaringatcomputer.jpeg]

  
  


_ Keep it together, me. He doesn’t have to know… yet. _

  
  


_ R:  _ [rollsafe.jpeg]

_ R:  _ he doesn’t need another babe if you are the babe ;)

_ R:  _ literally tho just tell him he’s gonna be Fine

_ M:  _ really??

_ M:  _ ok maybe  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ R:  _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ R:  _ ok gtg my boyf is being clingy

_ R:  _ jake says hi

_ R:  _ ok bi for reals ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


“Okay since you’re still on your phone, show me your playlists! Come on dude, that’s what started this whole thing.”

 

“ _ Fiiiiiiiiinneee.” _

 

Michael exited out of the Messenger app and opened up his Spotify playlist, hooking up his phone to the Bluetooth speaker on the desk.

 

\--

 

“Carly Rae Jepsen?”

 

“Yeah, what about her, dude?”   
  


“Emotion side B was amazing.”

 

“Jer, you’re after my own music tastes, god bless.”

 

\--

 

“This playlist is really poppy. I didn’t really expect this from you, Micha.”

 

“It’s literally titled ‘ _ pop divas’ _ , what part of that isn’t self explanatory?”

 

“ _ Well,  _ I didn’t notice the title!”

 

Michael rolled his eyes as  _ Work From Home _ played.

 

\--

 

“I think… out of the other artists in this list, I only know a-ha and Madonna.”

 

“ _ Really? Pakshet _ , I gotta make you know the others! Annie Lennox and Siouxsie are amazing.”

 

“Isn’t Siouxsie Sioux the goth lady?”

 

“That she is.”

 

\--

 

“Fucking  _ MEME SONGS _ ?”

 

Michael somberly nodded, dabbing as he did so.

 

\--

 

Michael was quite caught up in the songs on the playlists; he didn’t realize that he had a literal playlist entitled  _ ‘jer-bear mood <3’ _ , that it was filled with cheesy romance songs, and that Jeremy was about to see the playlist (which was, of course,  _ secret,  _ but Jeremy was using Michael’s Spotify, so he was fucked either way.) until Michael glanced and saw the name of the playlists in order and realized that his cheesy secret was gonna be revealed.

 

_ Please please please don’t notice please pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaassseeeeee Panginoon patawarin mo po ako, please--- _

 

“Michael, what’s… what’s ‘ _ jer-bear mood <3’ _ ?”

 

_ Putangina yoko na pagod na ako tangina tangina tanginaaaaaaaaaa!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! _

 

“Um… uh, what? What’s that, heh heh, I don’t know……”

 

“I’m gonna look in it.”

 

Michael blushed hard and sputtered, making a feeble attempt at grabbing the phone, but Jeremy already saw the playlist and swiped to see the description.

 

_ ‘jer-bear, ur the love of my life. wish u knew but ilu and ur soft hair n ur freckles and shit im so gay for u <3’ _

 

“Whoa, this is…”

 

_ I Really Like You  _ started playing and all that Michael wanted to do was melt away, never to be seen again. The embarrassment. The horror.

 

_ Welp. Looks like he knows now. _

 

“So, is this… about me?”

 

Michael averted his gaze, not wanting to see the object of his affections in this very awkward and embarrassing moment.

 

“Y-yeah. Yeah it is. I’ve loved you since… since forever, dude. I… I should probably go, heh. Hope this doesn’t change our friendship. I know you like Christine. You should probably try to be with her. I’m probably not your type anyway. Do you want something from 7-11? I can get those slushies. Or tropical punch Mountain Dew. Or Red Mountain Dew.  _ Tangina, pakshet, tanga talaga ako, di mo ako mahal, di mo yan dapat nakita.  _ Shit, fuck, I… uh. Whatever. I gotta… I gotta go---”

 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand as he got up and moved towards the door.

 

“Wait, Micha! I… that’s something I kinda wanted to hear…”

 

“What?”

 

“Hey, dude, you’re… um, you’re kind of the guy I’m totally into.”

 

_ Am I fucking dreaming? _

 

“W-well. You’re not, Mikey.”

 

Michael slapped his hand over his mouth, internally screaming at saying his thoughts out loud. He blushed more as Jeremy called him Mikey. 

 

It  _ was _ a cute nickname that should be used more, if Jeremy said so himself.

 

“Mikey, I have been into you for a while now, and, um. If... If it’s okay with you, I kind of, you know, wanna kiss you, dude.”

 

Michael’s eyes lit up, and he smiled.

 

“Jer-bear, of course you can kiss me. That’s the fucking dream.”

 

Jeremy blushed and pulled Michael closer, tip toeing to kiss the taller boy. He had his arms around Michael’s neck, while Michael’s were on Jeremy’s shoulder and waist.

 

They broke apart after a while and breathed in deeply, laughing and hugging each other in sheer giddiness.

 

“You’re the guy I’m so into.”

 

“You’re the guy that I’m definitely into.”

 

\--

 

**_jer-bear mood <3 _ ** _ has been renamed  _ **_boyf riends <33_ **

 

**_boyf riends <33 _ ** _ has been set to Public _

 

_ ‘mahal kita jer-bear / i love you mikey <3’ _

 

_ \-- _

 

omake:

__

_ Rich Goranski _

__

_ M:  _ [boyfriendscuddling.jpeg] [boyfriendskissing.jpeg]

_ M:  _ guess fucking who, sweaty : )

_ R:  _ FUCK YES MY BOYFRIEND HAS TO PAY UP

_ R:  _ the pinkberry girls bet on u and jeremy btw. me n jakeyboo also did lmao.

_ R: _ christine too

_ R: _ jakeyboo has to pay them up lmao guess we’re all going to a multidate soon ;^)

_ R:  _ rlly tho fuckin congrats dude now u got a babe and u are the babe :)) its fun in boyfriend land.

__

_ M:  _ thanks rich :) -jeremy

_ _ R: _ (thumbs up emoji, rainbow emoji, sparkly heart emoji, wink) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> rough list of translations:
> 
> tita - auntie  
> pakshet - equivalent to shit as an interjection  
> "sinungaling ka" - you're a liar  
> tangina - motherfucker but is more often used as just "fuck"  
> "Panginoon patawarin mo ako" - lord pls forgive me  
> "yoko na pagod na ako" - i'm done, i'm tired  
> "tanga talaga ako, di mo ako mahal, di mo yan dapat nakita" - i'm such an idiot, you don't love me, you shouldn't have seen that  
> "mahal kita" - i love you


End file.
